Fellowship is Magic
by Galorya
Summary: Gandalf has fallen. Who will guide the Fellowship in their time of need? Princess Celestia has the answer!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do nay own ANYTHING. **

**Also, I am writing this based on the movie, sorta... I might change a few things... Liiiiiike... PONIES! **

**Prologue:**

Radagast the Brown sat upon a large bolder, deep in thought. This wasn't a common occurrence, as he rarely had anything to worry or ponder about; it was only the wilderness and he. But, upon hearing the news of the fall of Gandalf the Grey, Radagast became very troubled. He had heard word of the wizard and eight other companions, (four being hobbits, two being men, one being an elf, and one a dwarf) setting out to destroy the One Ring, but he did not anticipate that they would fail in the least. Now, that their guide was gone, how could the Fellowship stay together? For, without a leader, they would not make it far. The Fellowship needed someone to lead the way, to guide them; somebody to show them right from wrong, bring them together, and most importantly, somebody to teach them the importance of fellowship.

As fast a speed as he could muster, Radagast pulled from his satchel a piece of parchment paper and a quill pen. With great haste, he began his letter.

"Dear Princess Celestia…"


	2. The Elements of Fellowship

**A/N: Once again, I own NOTHING. AT ALL.**

**AAAAND, I do very much love reviews! Feel free to let me know what you think! :D**

**Chapter One: the Elements of Fellowship**

The Fellowship stood before Galadriel, bearing the gifts she had graced them with. Yet that was not all that they received.

Radagast the Brown had informed the elf queen of his idea, and everything he was planning, though it took heaps of convincing for her to agree. It was simple; Radagast had written his long time ally, Princess Celestia of Equestria of their time of trouble, who happily obliged to help. Princess Celestia at first did not say what exactly she would contribute to the cause; she only said that the Fellowship would learn the true meaning of friendship. Even at that, Galadriel and Radagast knew the princess well enough to know that she only wished the best for their neighbor, Middle Earth. However, with minimal pressure on Radagast's, the Tender of Beasts' part, the plan was revealed; Equestria would lend its own heroes, who saved it from the dreaded Nightmare Moon, to Middle Earth's aid. But to increase the odds of their success, they were loaned two extra 'heroes'.

Eight faces stared wondrously at the elven queen before them; each one had said many thanks to her, especially Gimli, though he couldn't look her in the eye as he said it.

"These are not the only gifts you shall receive, my friends," Galadriel began. "Radagast the Brown has something to offer to this journey,"

"Is he going to help us, m'lady?" Samwise Gamgee asked, his eyes filled with hope.

"I am sorry to say that Radagast's path does not follow yours," She replied, much to the company's disappointment. "He has contacted those of another land, and they have agreed to help. You shall each be provided with a guide; magical beasts. They will show you the path you are to take."

The Fellowship all were slightly confused by what the elf had said; a magical beast for a guide? Yes, there were very powerful beasts in the world, but they doubted those from another land altogether would help them. Still, they were to accept the guides, just like they had accepted their gifts, so they suppressed the doubt.

"For you, Samwise Gamgee, I give you Sador, whose honesty has surpassed all others. Sador represents the element of honesty." Galadriel then gestured to her right, as a golden filly, surprisingly the size of a pony, with a golden mane was trotting forward, being led by an elf servant. Sam gingerly took the lead-rope, staring in awe at the "pretty" pony. His eyes moved to the pony's flank; on each side, three apples were tattooed on her hip.

"Erm—what are these marks, m'lady?"

A smile played across her lips. "Those marks represent who they are; everything about them."

Sam only nodded, reaching his hand to rest on the pony's neck. "_Howdy mister! Name's Applejack! You like apples? Why, my Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, and my whole family and I run a whole farm of apples!_"

"Is this some kind of replacement for Bill?" Sam asked, slightly offended.

"No, Master Gamgee. Sador is more of a companion than Bill could ever hope to be."

She turned to the Halfling next to Sam, who was desperately trying to pet Sador. "For you, Young Peregrin Took, I give you Lalaith. Her wonderful spirit brings laughter to all; as well as a keen sense of danger. Beware when Lalaith is stops being mirthful, for there will always be danger."

Pippin did not know what to expect; he was secretly hoping for a pony just like Sam's, but better, of course. Instead, out walked, no _pranced_, a bright _pink_ pony. This pony had to be the polar opposite of Sador, with her bright pink coat, and bright pink (and very wild and curly) mane. Lalaith shook her head as she hopped in front of Pippin, following it with a playful snort. "_Hi! Oh my gosh! You're shorter than everyone… Well except for those other short people! It's so wonderful to meet you! I'm so excited! Are you excited? Why are they calling us these weirdo names?_" Cautiously, Pippin took the rope from the servant, and eyed his pony wearily. He looked to the other elves. Some were covering their heads with their hands; some had a very annoyed expression, gracing their faces. He swore he heard one say he was glad that Lalaith would be leaving (mostly because they had actually been able to _understand _the pony's speech).

Pippin bowed slightly, thanking the elf queen, before turning to his pony, with the odd shaped marks also on her flank; balloons, like from a party. He shrugged and mumbled, "That's odd…."

Galadriel smiled, and turned her attention to the blonde elf at the end of the row; Legolas. Secretly, Legolas hoped that his horse, would in fact, be a horse; not a pony. He knew better than to complain though, as that would not go down well with Lady Galadriel. Whatever the horse (or pony) he would receive, he would take graciously, like the elf he was. "I give you, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Úthaes, for she is the messenger of her kind, and very fast on air."

Legolas raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, but that look was soon turned into one of surprise, for what _landed_ behind Galadriel was no ordinary equine. The grey filly bore a striking blonde mane, with eyes to match; eyes that, for some reason to Legolas, didn't look quite right. But that was not what surprised him, and the whole Fellowship; it was the wings attached to her withers. Sadly, this too, was a pony, but Legolas did not even give a care. Úthaes shook vigorously, before daintily placing her large wings at her side. She was perfect (despite the size)! Though, as Úthaes neared the blonde elf, he witnessed her flaws. The Pegasus-pony had bumped into a tree, spilling leaves over everyone on the premises. The filly snorted, shaking her head, before making her way again, only to have her wing caught on a low hanging branch. '_Is Lady Galadriel serious…?' _Legolas pondered, staring at Úthaes.

After a few minutes, Úthaes had freed herself of the treacherous tree branch, and eventually stepped in front of the tall elf. Legolas, being an elf, could understand her, and any equine for that matter. He expected something profound or even remotely intelligent from a creature of this stature. What he got? "_I'm hungry….!_" He could see Galadriel stifling a laugh. "I give… thanks, my Lady."

Lady Galadriel turned her attention to the Gondorian man; Boromir, who was now afraid of what pony he would get. If it was anything like Úthaes, he would certainly go mad.

"Boromir, you shall receive Milui, whose heart is the largest of all of her friends. She will love you; for she has no room in her heart for spite," She smiled.

After she had said this, no pony came out, or flew down, to reveal themselves. Nothing at all. Boromir's eyes darted around. Galadriel simply smiled. She looked behind her, and said softly, "It is alright, Milui, you may come out. They will not bring you any harm."

Finally, after what seemed to have been an eternity, another small yellow Pegasus-pony, with a pale pink flowing mane walked out, hanging her head low. The filly's eyes stayed to the ground; her wings clinging to her side as she made her way to Boromir. Milui pawed the ground nervously, but slowly with her front hoof. As the Gondorian was handed the rope, he tried to raise her head. She would not budge. A thought didn't even rise in her head. The poor pony was so afraid, that a small whimper could be heard from her mouth. In an attempt to comfort the shivering pony, Boromir reached his hand out to pet her, only to have her shy away. "Erm—Thank you, Lady Galadriel."

"Ah, Meriadoc Brandybuck," Lady Galadriel greeted, startling the young hobbit, who was busy giggling at Pippin's pony. He hastily bowed; Galadriel gave a soft laugh. "I give you Fael-Bain, for her generosity is a rare find."

Merry smiled, patiently waiting for his pony. The young Halfling was so excited; he didn't even care if his was anything like Úthaes. He just wanted a pony! Though, wings would be preferred…

A white pony, with a violet, curly, mane sauntered in. Her hindquarters bore three blue diamonds. She held her head and tail high; there was even a little bounce in her step. This pony, though not a Pegasus-pony, was something even better; a unicorn. Merry had heard of Unicorns, but he didn't think them to exist, let alone to ever have one grace his presence. But with all the things he had been seeing, he shouldn't be surprised. Fael-Bain stood in front of Merry; a twinkle in her bright blue eyes. The filly looked so regal in her stance. Fael-Bain was obviously the most "fabulous" looking pony there. "_Oh my, this place is simply divine! I could easily get used to this. Such wonderful fashion! I love it! Eeeee!_"

"Oh, thank you m'lady!"

The elf gave him a smile. Next, was Gimli, son of Gloin, who did not want a pony. "Lady Galadriel, I will not be seen riding on one of these…ponies. I am a dwarf!" He complained, but with a polite tone.

A laugh escaped her. "Which is why, dear dwarf, that you shall receive Equestria's dragon; Ceber!"

The dwarf's face lit up at the mention of a dragon. After all, Dragons and Dwarfs have gone hand in hand before, have they not? He eagerly waited for what he hoped was a large, fierce, fire breathing dragon. His face fell as he witnessed the purple and green baby dragon run to his feet. Gimli stared in surprise as the small "dragon" curled up at his feet. "I was expecting something more… ferocious?"

"Ceber is not as gentle as he looks! He will help in any fight. You must be patient."

Gimli grumbled as he reached down to pick up the dragon. He was now wishing he had a pony to call his own…

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Galadriel stood in front of the ranger. "Thalion, Equestria's fastest and most fearless, shall guide you. She will never betray you, for the loyalty in her has no match."

The Fellowship waited silently, with tension in the air. Considering the fact that each pony, or dragon, was peculiar in its own way, they found it hard to guess what the next would be like. Aragorn silently hoped that his pony would not lack masculinity, much like the other ponies have. Suddenly, a mass, gust of wind attacked the fellowship, nearly knocking them down. What caused this? A sky blue Pegasus pony, with a rainbow colored mane and tail. She halted to a stop in front of the company, making sure to strike a heroic pose just before landing in front of Aragorn. Thalion snorted, and held her head high. Due to his elven heritage, he too could understand the ponies. "_Sorry I'm late, just had to… ya know… take care of something. Please, hold your applause. Thank you, thank you,_"

The ranger stood, holding the rope attached to the pony; he was satisfied. Sure, the pony may have had rainbow colored hair, and a lightning bolt shaped rainbow on her hips, but she had spirit; determination. He thanked Galadriel with a smile.

Frodo Baggins was last to receive his guide. The Lady of Lórien stood before the hobbit, smiling down at him. She was indeed quite fond of Frodo, and knew in her heart that he would not fail this quest, with a guide, mind you. Princess Celestia had given them the perfect guide for the Halfling. "You are given Silivren Angol, Frodo Baggins. Her element combined with the other ponies, shall make something most important for your company."

"Fellowship?" Pippin asked, interrupting.

"No," She said, with a slight attitude. "Magic."

"Magic?"

"Magic."

A blinding light illuminated the forest; most of the fellowship shielding their eyes. Slowly, a purple unicorn, with a pink and purple mane, walked into view. The other ponies' moods seemed to lift upon seeing her. Upon her flanks, were magenta stars, surrounded by small, white ones. Silivren Anglo stopped at Frodo, slightly bowing her head. "_Hello. It's very nice to meet you all. I can't wait to write Princess Celestia about all of this,_"

Frodo smiled, turning to the White Lady. "Thank you, Lady Galadriel."

"All of you are welcome. May these guides help you in your quest, protect you from danger, and keep you from abandoning all hope. Maybe you will learn something about friendship. Now go, and may the Valar be with you."

**A/N: Yay! PONIES! :D**

**Also, I didn't change the ponies' names. To make it sound more Tolkien-ish, I gave them Elven names, for only the Elves to call them. Just let it go, my friends! :D**


	3. Concerning Ponies

**A/N: I don't own ANYTHING! Thank you so much to all of you who are reading this, and bearing with me. This isn't my first fan fic, but it's my first to post here. **

**So everyone knows, Derpy/Ditzy's name, Úthaes, means "temptation to do wrong", or just "to do wrong." Originally, I was just gonna have Derpy/Ditzy in the fellowship, but decided I needed to fill the other seven spots… **

**Also: Italics means either someone is thinking, or a pony is talking. **

**Chapter Two: Concerning Ponies**

**Day One:**

After the Fellowship had received their magical guides, they were to be on their way. The original plan was to take boats and go up the great river, Anduin. However, due to the equines (and dragon) that graced their presence, the company was forced to _walk alongside_ the great river, so it would take a few more days. It wasn't so bad; the hobbits got a free ride on their new ponies, while the other four in group, had a walking companion.

The ponies (and dragon), were not entirely taking a liking to their new Sindarin names. They wished to be called their real names; their true names. Lalaith decided to speak up for her fellow Equestrians. "_Hey! Hey! Leggy!" _She shouted at the elf, much to his annoyance. He didn't appreciate _his_ new nickname any more than they did theirs.

Legolas turned to the bright pink pony. "What is it, Lalaith? Is something the matter?_" _

She beamed up at the blonde elf. "_Well, I just wanted to tell you that those names Gally gave us weren't our real names!" _She giggled.

"Well? Pray tell; what are they?"

Legolas regretted asking, for Lalaith then broke into song. "_Weeeeeell Theeeere's me, I'm Pinkie Pie, and my friend Fluttershy, who is a Pegasus who doesn't like to fly! Twilight Sparkle and Rarity are unicorns who are also friends with me! In a flash there's Rainbow Dash, who's a fast Pegasus….ash. Applejack's got your back, don't forget our little dragon tyke, Spiiiiiike!" _She paused for a breath. "_Ohhhh, and Ditzy Doo, too!_"

The elven prince stared at the little pony. His eyes narrowed. "That was… interesting… thank you,"

Aragorn sat, rubbing his temples, then said quietly to the rest of the company, "Be glad you did not understand any of it."

"_Hey! It's a work in progress!_" Pinkie Pie glared.

Legolas sighed. "Well, she claimed their names to be," He began gesturing at every pony. "Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, and," He paused glancing at his pony. "Ditzy Doo. What odd names…"

* * *

><p>The ponies and their companions seemed to have been getting along. Boromir and Fluttershy were an exception, though.<p>

Boromir sat upon a rock on the river bank, along with Pippin. They watched in silence as Pinkie Pie bounded around the fellowship, neighing profusely at them, with her curly pink tail twitching madly. "_Twitcha-twitch! Twitcha-twitch!" _Apparently, with translation from Legolas, parts of Pinkie Pie's body would twitch, or ache, at certain signs of danger. Her tail meant that something would fall from the sky. Boromir chuckled, and turned to the hobbit next to him.

"Pippin, I do believe your pink pony may be the noisiest beast I have ever had the misfortune of hearing,"

Pippin's eyes narrowed as he handed a carrot to Pinkie Pie, who stood patiently next to him, before another spell of twitching. "That's no way to talk about such a nice lady!" Pippin corrected.

Another booming laugh came from the Gondorian as he shook his head. After his fit of laughing, he looked to his pony, Fluttershy. The yellow Pegasus angrily stomped her hoof in the dirt and snorted at him. "_You don't have to be so mean to my friends…You should think about your words before you say them… You don't know whose feelings you're hurting…" _

Strider had been listening to the Gondorian being unknowingly reprimanded, and soon joined them. "We should be weary if Pinkie Pie is not herself, as Lady Galadriel has said," He stated, as he stoically scanned the horizon. "Her boisterous ways allow us to be safe."

A scoff rose from Boromir. "I heard what the White Lady said, but I hardly believe mere _twitching_ can foretell danger,"

At that moment, Pinkie Pie's tail began twitching wildly again. "_TWITCHA-TWITCH!_" She neighed loudly with urgency. Her warnings were in vain, for the three standing beside her simply ignored her signals and continued with their talking. Suddenly the grey Pegasus Ditzy Doo flew by, hitting a tree branch in the process, causing said branch to fall upon the laughing Boromir's head.

"Ahhh! Legolas, your insufferable beast needs to be contained!" the Gondorian screamed, his hands flying to his head.

"_I told you_!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a huff.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash had been walking along with the fellowship for quite a while, something Aragorn had encouraged; but now, she was growing bored, and decided to voice her opinion. "<em>I'm sooooo booooored<em>," she sighed heavily, following it with a large yawn. "_This is lame,"_ she continued as Aragorn could not help but roll his eyes.

An idea had popped into the filly's head. She turned to her fellow Pegasus, Ditzy. "_Hey Ditz! Let's race!_" Before the grey pony could reply, Rainbow Dash quickly rose into the sky. "_C'mon, you're not gonna chicken out, are ya_?"

"_Okay_," Ditzy Doo lazily replied, floating upward to the sky.

"_On your mark! Get set! GO!_"

Rainbow Dash zoomed ahead of Ditzy, quickly becoming out of sight to all. She was in fact the fastest Pegasus pony! Ditzy did not move, though. She stayed, floating in the air, a blank look on her face.

"_Ditzy_!" Pinkie yelled. "_Go_!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" And then she was off… speeding into the wrong direction. The ranger just shook his head.

Moments later, the two Pegasi returned; Ditzy was growing out of breath, while Rainbow Dash had barely broke a sweat. The two ponies landed safely by the fellowship, who had begun to rest. "_Ha! I won again_!" Rainbow taunted, though Ditzy didn't entirely take her boasting seriously.

"_Good jooob! You were fast!"_ Ditzy happily replied.

Her boasting was interrupted as Sam began to grumble, "It's been ten months to the day we left the Shire, Mr. Frodo… And—"

"_Are you kidding? You took THAT long to get here!"_ Rainbow Dash neighed loudly at them. "_You know, I could just take that ring thing to Mordor myself, destroy it, AND be back in ten seconds FLAT!"_

The hobbits of course, didn't understand her boasting and simply stared blankly back at her.

Strider interrupted. "And how do you know the power will not consume you, my little pony?"

The Pegasus scoffed, tossing her mane. "_Nothing can overpower Rainbow Dash! I'm the best pony in Equestria, after all,"_

It worried Frodo to see Aragorn talking to the pony about the ring… especially about taking it. It also worried him… that he was talking to a pony, though deep down he knew that those weren't ordinary ponies.

Truth be told, Aragorn had grown tired of the pony's excessive boasting. She was much too confident. Though, Aragorn could not judge the pony, for it had only been one day, and it was soon to be over.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Spike the dragon had taken to hitching a ride on Gimli's helmet atop his head. The two were getting along swimmingly; with Gimli laughing and joking about Spike growing up to be a ferocious treasure-hunting dragon, and possibly sharing the findings with the dwarf. This of course, tickled Spike; he would never share his delicious gems.<p>

The dwarf was very satisfied with his guide, despite him being a baby dragon. "Aye, Spike, to tell ya the truth, I didn't think I'd like you, but you've shown me otherwise,"

Spike beamed at his new friend, purring in contentment.

* * *

><p>As the sun began to slowly set in the west, the Company had come to the decision, that it was time to make camp. Applejack was the only pony not resting, for she felt that her help was still needed. Every other pony were very, very fatigued, especially Rarity, who complained mostly about the "horrible condition" her coat was in.<p>

Rarity, with the help of her charm, and Legolas' translation, had gotten Merry to brush her coat for her, as she was much too tired to deal with the developing "rat's nest" herself. He did a fairly well job, and only a few times did he pull too hard on her mane and tail. And she rightly snorted at him, scolding him, though he could not even understand her, when he did. "_Do. Not. Pull! We don't want any breakage do we? There's a good hobbit!"_

As soon as he began on her coat, something which Rarity had never had someone else do before, she was surprised how wonderful it felt. "_Oh! My, this is wonderful! I need to have someone brush me more often!" _Her pony friends were soon told of this "coat brush"

Meanwhile, Applejack had decided she could help by searching for camping necessities. Sam too, was pleased with his pony. She was hardworking and eager to please, though sometimes, she would show her stubbornness. When Sam tried to brush her mane, she shied away, snorting. Applejack did not enjoy being pampered. Samwise still enjoyed her company greatly, though.

Frodo and Twilight seemed to be getting along as well, though sometimes, it grew a bit awkward. Twilight would respond to something he had said, only to remember that he, in fact could not even understand her. She proceeded to write Princess Celestia, for the third time that day, about a spell for this conundrum.

* * *

><p>As the fellowship slept that night, Legolas had watch duty. There he sat, staring at the flowing river before him. He was still wondering why Galadriel had given him such an odd pony. He hoped she wasn't trying to say something. The soft sound of hooves on sand came from behind him. The elven prince turned his head to Ditzy Doo, cocking her head at him. She nickered softly before inching closer. Legolas had finally realized what it was about her eyes; they were wandering eyes. He had been given a cock-eyed pony. He shook his head as the Pegasus pony had lain down next to him. Even though the pony's strange eyes, or at least <em>one <em>eye, had been staring at him for a while, he couldn't help but smile. Ditzy Doo had been growing on him. He reached over to pat her on the head, only for her to groan, and then "gently" rest her head on him. This action had pushed the blonde elf over. An "ooph!" came from him, responding to the pony's move. She was soon fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Princess Celestia, <em>

_Today I learned that meeting new can be very challenging, especially when you don't have a lot in common, and no common language. But I also learned, that sharing the same goal can help anybody can become great friends. Again, I beg you for a spell that will help us be understood by our new friends. That should make things a whole lot easier. And thank you for sending us on this grand adventure. I am positive that no wrong can come out of this. _

_Your Loyal Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I enjoy them. :) **


	4. Don't Judge a Book by its Cover!

**A/N: Yes, I am trying to get the phrase "My Little Pony" as much as possible! Don't judge me!**

**Sadly, I don't own anything! The end.**

**Chapter Three: Don't Judge a Book by its Cover**

The next day of travelling began as soon as the company was able to get the ponies up. However, as the last pony rose, Legolas had taken notice, that _his_ pony, Ditzy Doo, was missing. The elf scanned the area around him, searching for the young filly. He furrowed his brow; she was nowhere to be found. A sigh escaped him as he walked up to the ranger, Aragorn.

"Úthaes has vanished," Legolas began. Even after Pinkie Pie had told, or rather _sang_, their real names to the fellowship, the Prince of Mirkwood still refused to address them as such. He preferred their Sindarin names, and the ponies would have to get used to that. "I am weary that she may have been taken,"

Strider saw the worry in his dear friend's face. "Do not worry, Legolas. Úthaes may not be a bright filly, but she is strong, and can defend herself,"

Legolas took heart to Aragorn's reassuring words, and smiled softly, though his eyes still showed some worry. "Let us hope so. It would be a shame—"

Before the elf could finish his reply, a flash of grey flew from the trees; Ditzy Doo. The Pegasus slid roughly onto the ground in front of the two; finding it hard to stand with her legs wobbling. Ditzy was very out of breath, and trying her very hardest to walk straight did not help. There she stood for a good five minutes; trembling with fear; her golden eyes wide.

Her companion had noticed her mood, and hastily placed a hand on her nose to comfort her. "What is wrong, my little pony?"

Ditzy's eye turned slowly to him. "_I got lost_…"

"_It's okay," "It happens to the best of us!" "Poor Ditzy!", _were all being said at once by Ditzy's equine friends.

Legolas frowned at her response. Was she serious? Truth be told, he was very bothered by this, but being the polite elf that he was, there was no trace of it. A reassuring, although slightly forced, smile played upon his lips, as he stroked the pony's neck. "Well now you are here, and all is well, so do not fret, Úthaes,"

Golden eyes, well actually, _one_ golden _eye_ stared up at the elf; no trace of any fear left. The elf pondered for a moment, before asking, "Úthaes, were you _always_ this way?" After all, his pony was very odd, and not exactly the smartest. More than once, Ditzy had proven this. Legolas would often wonder about this, and now, he wanted to know.

"_What way?_" The pony was oblivious.

He only shook his head.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle sat patiently next to her number one assistant, Spike. They were waiting; waiting for a response from the Princess. The young unicorn had written to her the last night, asking for a favor; to some way, make the ponies be understood. This would make everything so much easier, as they were growing tired of not being able to communicate properly with the fellowship. Now, all Twilight Sparkle would have to do, would be to wait; something she very much loathed.<p>

The unicorn snorted impatiently. "_Gah! When's it going to get here? I don't want to wait any longer!_"

"_Give her time, Twilight. She's got other stuff to do…" _The dragon mumbled. Suddenly, he broke into a coughing fit, when a green smoke emitted from his mouth. With a loud pop, a book had fallen from the green smoke in front of Twilight.

Her purple eyes lit up at the sight, and hastily lifted the book, with the help of her unicorn magic. The book was bright red, lined with gold. The title read, "Straight from the Pony's Mouth". A note was stuck to the front; an elaborate signature, Princess Celestia's, was upon it. Pulling the note from the cover, she carefully opened said book. The unicorn flipped madly through the pages, abandoning the idea of being careful a while ago, when she came upon what she needed. "_Aha! Eureka!_" She neighed.

* * *

><p>Soon, the entire fellowship had gathered around Twilight Sparkle, ponies included. She had told Aragorn and Legolas of her find, and to her excitement, they agreed, along with the whole company. So, there they stood, in a large half-circle, with Twilight Sparkle, standing in the middle, next to the large rock. With the book opened before her, she began to concentrate. It took a lot of will power, and a very clear mind; but her horn began to glow, as a blinding flash surrounding the fellowship; leaving as soon as it arrived.<p>

"Did it work?" Pippin asked, staring at the rest of the company, then to the ponies.

"Yeah! Did it work? I hope it worked, 'cause then I could talk to you guys all the time!" A shrill voice entered the air. The fellowship turned, learning the voice had come from Pinkie Pie. She was talking.

Wide eyes stared at Pinkie as she continued to babble. "Tell me if you can understand me! Tell me! Tell me!" She bounced around the group, beaming at each and every one.

"Oh no…" Boromir was rubbing his temples; feeling a headache coming on.

The bright pink pony gasped loudly and then giggled, following it with a snort. "You CAN understand me! Yay! I'm so excited! Are you guys excited?"

"By the Lords of Gondor, help us…"

* * *

><p>As the fellowship moved on, they soon discovered that these creatures loved to talk; it was possibly the pony's most favorite thing in the world. However, none were nearly as irritating as Pinkie Pie. Pippin did not see why they found her such a nuisance; for he found her utterly delightful.<p>

The bright pink pony never ceased to talk, or sing, for that matter. Everywhere they would go Pinkie would have some form of song thought up in her wild little brain. Most of them did not sound so good, though Pippin enjoyed all of them thoroughly. However, most of the fellowship, and other ponies, felt they could do without.

"How about we here a song from the hobbits?" Aragorn had said.

"Yes! Yes! We have not heard any of the hobbit-folk songs in quite a while," Gimli concurred. "Master Pippin! Do delight us in your lively songs!"

Pinkie Pie's eyes lit up and she gasped. "I love new songs! Do teach them to me! Please oh please oh please oh pleeeease?"

"What have you done?" Boromir laughed.

On they went, through the forest, sharing good times and bad times. It was then, that Fluttershy came upon a small rabbit, peacefully munching on a carrot.

Fluttershy's ears perked toward the bunny as she trotted over.

Boromir noticed her odd ways, and stopped the fellowship. "Something has caught Fluttershy's attention! She is not one to stray,"

The Gondorian followed his little pony closely, watching for any stirrings in the bushes.

Big brown eyes stared hopefully up at Fluttershy, who gave the rabbit a kind smile. "Hello there, little bunny," she warmly greeted the small creature, who was still staring at her. "I have a bunny friend at home, just like you. I wish I could have brought him; he would have had so much fun here!"

The rabbit's pink nose twitched in response.

"Aha! It seems my Fluttershy is a _tracking_ pony! She found supper!" The son of Denethor exclaimed loudly.

"Supper… what?" The yellow Pegasus was confused.

Before she could ask again, Boromir had removed his hunting knife from his belt, walking to the bunny slowly. Fluttershy gasped in surprise, realizing his intentions; then her eyes narrowed. Nobody messes with her bunnies! Nobody!

Just as the Gondorian reached the rabbit, Fluttershy quickly stepped in between the two; anger positively dripping from her. Boromir stopped, and immediately lowered the knife. "Pony! Get out of the way!"

Fluttershy's eyes narrowed even more as she snorted, planting her hooves into the ground. "No!" She snapped. "You are _not_ going to hurt this poor little bunny! Just because you're bigger than it, doesn't mean you can harm him!"

Boromir was taken aback by what the little pony had said, scolding him. He had never been reprimanded by a pony before, at least not to his knowledge. "But I'm _hungry_, and I _eat_ rabbits!" He retorted.

At those words, Rarity fainted; all the other ponies gasped; Sam, who had been preparing to cook the rabbit, slowly lowered his cooking pot. "I guess we aren't having conies tonight, Mr. Frodo?"

"Apparently not, Sam. Apparently not." He replied.

Aragorn interjected, "We have enough Lembas bread to go around,"

"So are not to have any meat on our journey?" Boromir asked, scowling at the yellow Pegasus.

"We must respect each other's ways if we are to succeed,"

"Good idea; they can respect my ways of eating Sam's delicious Rabbit Stew."

Fluttershy turned to Boromir. "You are nothing more than a bully!" The little Pegasus turned to her animal friend. "Run away little bunny! Before this nasty beast can hurt you,"

The rabbit's eyes seemed to thank her before he hopped off. With that, the pony trotted off to join her fellow Equestrians in tending to Rarity, who had yet to recover from her faint, determined to ignore the Gondorian for the rest of the day.

The man was outraged. A mere pony had stopped him from feeding them that night. It was all her fault. His jaw clenched at the thought of having a _weak_ pony; one that could not even handle the death of a small rabbit. Fluttershy was much too sensitive for his liking. Boromir thought to himself, "_I must change her odd ways…_"

Fluttershy sniffed and blinked away a few tears. The poor bunny did nothing to her companion; nothing in the slightest, and yet he had tried bringing his weapon upon it! He was much too rough and cruel; he almost killed a poor little rabbit. How she wished she could change Boromir. It just wasn't right! Fluttershy huffed, and then began to sulk behind a tree as they set up camp.

* * *

><p>It was not a peaceful supper that evening; mostly because of little Ditzy Doo. As the company was eating Ditzy had decided to wander off, in search of… for who knows what. Legolas shook his head, for knew that she would somehow, someway, get lost, and go into the panic she had been through earlier.<p>

Throughout the whole afternoon, Ditzy had made it a (bad) habit of getting stuck, running into, or tripping over the oddest things; rocks, twigs, leaves, even bugs. At one point, she had gotten her tail caught in a low hanging branch; though this time, she was flying. So, it was much harder to get her down. Only with the help of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and some tree climbing by Legolas and Aragorn, were they able to release the poor Pegasus.

After that ordeal, Legolas began growing more agitated of his pony. Sure, she was friendly, and slightly humorous; but her dim-witted tendencies were growing tiresome. At first, the elf found them endearing; but not anymore. Though, his kindness overpowered his want to confront her, so he refrained from voicing his opinions; as he did not want a Pegasus pony with extremely hurt feelings. However, if her antics would continue, he would surely lose his mind.

Still, he was irritated, and as hard as he tried to hide it, it was becoming slightly unbearable to even be near the grey filly.

The Prince of Mirkwood felt a twinge of guilt as he thought that way about the pony he had been so generously given. After all, Ditzy was really just trying to help. Only, her way of helping seemed to further their problems even more. Even at that, Legolas was forced to deal with her; as arguing with her would only slow them down.

The elf was half expecting Ditzy Doo to come back from her "adventure" with nothing but an injury, which was very likely, considering who she was. He didn't doubt in the least that he and his fellow company would have to start a search for her soon; and end up finding her with a body part caught on something extremely preposterous. It was inevitable with Ditzy. However, when the little pony came back, it was not with any sort of injury, nor was she frightened of being "lost"; in her saddle bags, were several pieces of fire wood, enough to keep the fire burning throughout the night.

Ditzy Doo stared at the elf, her wandering eyes full of excitement. "Look what I found!"

* * *

><p>The fellowship slept soundly that night. Their bellies were full from a foreign treat on Pinkie Pie's behalf; they had a warm fire, and a certain elf to do night-watch. Needless to say, it was one of their better nights of rest, even after Pinkie Pie's extravagant performance of "The Song of the Smore". However, this wonderful sleep would only be one of very few.<p>

It was early the next morning when they had awoken, proceeding with their journey. It was surprisingly a very boring portion of their quest. Though Pinkie's songs of friendship would make it slightly livelier; not by much though. As annoying as they were, the songs were encouraging, and the fellowship began to find themselves enjoying them.

The tediousness of said journey only grew when the fellowship came upon a steep wall of stone. This, they had not expected. A short break was taken while Aragorn quietly contemplated on what they would do.

If they were to make any progress at all, they would have to cross the Anduin River. So, that was what was decided.

However, Crossing the Anduin proved to be no easy feat. First of all, the river was too strong and too deep for the hobbits to make it across safely, on their own. Boromir held Merry and Pippin, whilst Aragorn held Frodo and Sam. Poor Gimli was on his own! Secondly, it was a rushing river, making it extremely hard to keep one's footing, though Legolas did not worry about that fact. The poor ponies, with the exception of Rainbow Dash, Ditzy, and Fluttershy, who happily hovered above them all, also had to endure the cold, rushing waters of the Anduin.

They were nearly halfway across the great river, when Rainbow Dash, who had flown ahead to the other side and back, many times, began to taunt. "You guys are such slow pokes! Hurry up!" She yelled at the fellowship, who were trying their very hardest to make it through the waters safely. When their speed did not pick up, Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a huff, "You know what? I'm just gonna go wait on a cloud… Which is probably gonna be a looooong wait," With a flip of her mane, she zoomed into the sky.

Aragorn had waited until the Pegasus was out of sight to speak. With a roll of his eyes he stated, "It is hard to see why Thalion represents the element of loyalty; for she only seems to be loyal to herself," The annoyance in his voice was very evident.

Boromir laughed. "You speak the truth, Ranger!"

At what the ranger, and Boromir, had said, the ponies glared. Fluttershy was the one to vocalize the anger, with her annoyance of Boromir already at its peak. Fluttershy felt no qualms of reprimanding both men. "Hey! Don't talk about Rainbow Dash like that! She is _very_ loyal! _You _aren't showing _your_ loyalty to _her_; talking about her behind her back! How _dare_ you?"

Aragorn turned to provide a retort to her accusation, only to lose his footing, proceeding to drop both Halflings. In a panic, his long arm quickly wrapped around Frodo, pulling him close, as Sam was being carried away by the shallow, but swift current. "Sam!" Frodo yelled in a shaky voice, clearly frightened.

They watched with terrified eyes as Sam grew further away. In mere seconds, Sam was already several yards from the fellowship.

Ditzy Doo had witnessed the whole thing; fear taking her as she saw the poor Halfling being carried away by the current. She could not fail them! Not now! Quick as a flash, the grey Pegasus flew to Sam, determination in her eyes. Soon, Ditzy was above the flailing hobbit, and hastily grabbed the hood of his cloak. It took every last ounce of strength she had to lift him from the swiftly moving waters, and his struggling did not help her. Though, the grey filly continued on, flying best she could to her fellowship.

After what seemed an eternity, the hobbit was brought back to the shore, where the rest of the group were waiting, impatiently. Landing safely onto the sand, Sam collapsed on the ground. Frodo rushed to Sam's side, trying to help him up. "It's alright Sam! You're safe on solid ground now!" Frodo comforted, though his words did not help much. Sam still felt panicked, gasping for air, and clinging to Frodo as if he were still drowning in the water.

Boromir took hold of Sam's shoulders, sternly. "Sam," He began, forcing the hobbit to look him in the eye. "You are out of the water, and out of danger. We need you to calm down, so that you may look after Mr. Frodo, and we can continue on our journey,"

At these words, Sam began to calm; returning his breathing to normal.

Boromir stood, and walked to Ditzy. He rubbed her nose and scratched her withers. "I did not know you had it in you, my little pony,"

"I have something in me?"

Boromir laughed his big booming laughing. "Yes, courage my friend!"

The Gondorian's words of praise did not go unnoticed by a certain yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy watched in awe as the man consoled the Halfling, and commended Ditzy. She did not know this side of Boromir; she simply thought he was nothing but a rude, mean, bully, who enjoyed nothing more than picking on things smaller than him. Still, one small act of kindness is not enough to excuse many horrible acts. The pony shrugged, and continued to enjoy the laughter of the fellowship surrounding her.

* * *

><p>Legolas watched with a smile as his little pony was enjoying every bit of the attention she was getting from the hobbits, when a sudden twinge of guilt rose in his stomach; everything he said, or thought, about her wasn't right for him to speak at all. It was very wrong. He then began to appreciate all of the great things about Ditzy; she was strong, determined, and caring. She had managed to prove the Prince of Mirkwood wrong without even knowing.<p>

After Aragorn had apologized to Sam, Rainbow Dash came down from the clouds. "I feel like I missed something," She stated, eyeing the group.

Loud laughter erupted from the Fellowship.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Princess Celestia,<em>

_ Today, I learned a valuable lesson in fellowship; you shouldn't judge someone from your first impression of them. Today, Ditzy Doo saved the hobbit, Sam, from the river. I never expected her to be so quick on her wings, and the man Boromir, who I thought to be rather brutish, was there to calm and comfort the hobbit. _

_ And thank you so much for the pony speak spell! I cast it on us as soon as I received it. _

_Your Loyal and Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle."_

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I very much appreciate them! :)**


	5. Communication is Key

**A/N: I don't own anything!**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I appreciate them very much! :D**

**Chapter Four: Communication is Key**

Early the next morning, the fellowship set out once again, still recovering from the incident that took place in the Anduin River. In order to let the company continue recovering from the traumatic events, it was decided that they would make camp at midday; allowing them to enjoy the rest of the day as they pleased. This provided a much needed break from their current task at hand.

It was then, that the ponies decided that instead of the normal routine; that _they_ would set up camp, letting all others relax. Rainbow Dash took this opportunity, much to Aragorn's annoyance, to show off her "sky clearing" skills, by ridding the blue sky of clouds; providing sunshine to all. After she had finished her job, which was completed in under ten seconds flat, she promptly began to laze about. Ditzy and Applejack gathered firewood, and Spike, being a dragon, provided the fire. Twilight Sparkle especially helped by performing a spell on a local pear tree; which wasn't in season. With the help of her Unicorn Magic, she was able to make the tree grow bountiful amounts of fruit.

As the fellowship began to settle down, Fluttershy took the opportunity to explore the various flora and fauna around her, as she hadn't had the time to. She did not wander far before a little flower caught her eye; a patch of small, delicate, lacy white flowers lay upon the ground before her. They were beautiful. Fluttershy smiled warmly at them, lowering her head to see if the smelled as wonderful as they looked. Her guess was correct.

Legolas, who had noticed the little pony wander off, saw her with the little flowers. Crouching next to her, he said, "Ah, you have found Niphredil,"

She jumped slightly. Turning to see that it was only Legolas, she sighed in relief. "They look and smell so lovely!"

"Yes," He concurred. "And they are also a very sacred flower, as they can warm your heart in the coldest of winters. Giving one is the sign of building a new friendship, and repairing old ones," With that, the Prince of Mirkwood gently plucked a Niphredil from the earth, and placed it next to Fluttershy.

"Thank you, Legolas," She said with a warm smile.

As the elf walked away, Fluttershy looked to the flowers, and then focusing her gaze on her companion, Boromir, who sat upon a rock, sharpening his sword. An idea hatched inside of her mind. Maybe if she were to give the Gondorian one of these Niphredil, he would suddenly see the world as she sees it; full of laughter and kindness and friendship! The mere thought brought joy to the little pony. At once, she put her plan to action, not before placing Legolas' flower into her mane. She plucked three of the delicate blossoms, and carried them to her soon-to-be friend.

"I got you something, Boromir!" She said brightly, standing before the man.

The Gondorian looked up from his task, noticing the pony had placed three white blooms beside him. "Flowers?"

"Not just any flowers! These are the flowers of friendship. Giving someone these represents the beginning of friendship!" She beamed at Boromir, awaiting his answer. "Oh, and they smell lovely!" She added.

Boromir obliged, proceeding to smell the flower. "They do smell nice. Thank you, little pony," He smiled as he patted her head, and then placed the flowers into his belt.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy radiated happiness as she fluttered onto a low branch, extremely content with what had happened. Boromir seemed to be changing before her very eyes, and it was all thanks to her showing him some kindness. That was all it ever took. Soon, he and she would be the best of friends, a thought that made Fluttershy very, very happy. She would no longer have to worry about her animal friends being harmed, at all! This journey was going to only get better!<p>

The yellow pegasus' happiness did not go unnoticed. Twilight Sparkle saw her friend sitting upon the branch, with an ever so slightly smug grin on her face. This was a curious sight indeed, as Fluttershy was rarely in a good mood, no thanks to her companion. "Hey Fluttershy! What are you so happy about?" She asked.

Startled, she quickly looked to the unicorn standing below her, staring with a quizzical look in her eyes. At the sight of who it was, Fluttershy floated to the ground. "Oh, I'm just so happy! I gave Boromir a friendship flower, and he gratefully accepted it!"

Twilight was indeed surprised. Boromir did appear quite brutish to her and the other ponies, so this was something new. "Really? That's wonderful!"

"I know! We're going to be the best of friends, I just know it! He's going to change!"

Loud laughter erupted from behind them. Fluttershy turned to see Boromir, three of the hobbits, and Pinkie Pie standing around the fire. Her cyan eyes widened at she saw what their focus was on; Boromir held the Niphredil in his hands, slowly crushing the flowers between them, causing the yellow Pegasus-pony to gasp. It was when he threw the flowers into the fire, did she really lose it. The group around him cheered and clapped, apparently happy at what he had done.

"Ummm…" Was all that Twilight could say, as she watched Fluttershy's right eye twitch madly.

"He… He… I… Flower… Friendship… Fire… Destroy…" A lone tear trickled down her yellow cheek.

* * *

><p>Earlier, Pippin sat next to Pinkie Pie, Merry, and Rarity, taking the opportune moment to show off the knife Galadriel had given him.<p>

"OoooooOOOOOOoooo!" Pinkie Pie gushed, staring at the shiny blade held in front of her. "It's so shiny!"

"And the handle is so exquisitely designed!" Rarity chimed in.

Pippin beamed with pride at the praises he received. "Aye! And Boromir has been teaching Merry and I how to use them in battle, to protect ourselves!"

Pinkie Pie furrowed her brow. "Maybe _I _should learn how to fight!" She gasped. "Then we could fight together!" She said, punching her hooves into the air.

"Hey! That's not a bad idea!"

So, the four proceeded to run to Boromir, who was in the midst of sharpening his large sword. Much to their excitement, he happily agreed to show the hobbits, and ponies, a thing or too.

"Rarity, would you like to learn?" The Gondorian asked, raising an eyebrow.

The white unicorn clearly didn't show as much interest as her fellow pony did, and simply tossed her mane, trotting off. "No thank you! I don't need to learn sword play! I have my magic!"

"Suit yourself!" Pinkie Pie said.

It was then, that the hobbit Sam walked shyly up to the group. "If it's alright with you, Boromir, sir… I would like to learn as well…" Since his traumatic experience, and Boromir's words of comfort, Sam had begun to see him a whole new light. He was no longer a threat, and was simply a hero to him.

"Of course, Samwise!" He replied, gently ruffling Sam's hair. "It will be a fine art to learn for you!"

Sam smiled and thanked the man.

As he stood, he adjusted the flowers that were placed gently in his belt. Upon seeing the delicate little blossoms, the hobbits began to roar with laughter.

"Um," He began, quirking an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

The hobbits only continued to laugh mirthfully, slapping their knees, and wiping tears from their eyes. Finally, it was Merry who was able to speak up. "Why are you wearing Witch's Lace?"

"Witch's Lace?"

"You're not supposed to wear it, Boromir!" Pippin added.

Boromir was thoroughly confused. "Why not?"

"You're supposed to crush them, and throw them into fire! It helps it burn throughout the night, even if it's a small amount of wood," Sam, who was the first to calm down, stated.

"Aren't they a symbol of friendship?"

"Yes, but you give it to a friend so that they may have fire for winter! That is the only time they are in bloom,"

The Gondorian nodded, understanding now. "Why is it called Witch's Lace?"

Sam began the tale, "Well, there once was a Witch, who was very powerful. She loved all flowers; every single one of them. And the time came for her to pass on from this world, but to her sadness it was in winter; so that meant no flowers for her to see. So, she cast a spell across the land around her, conjuring up some beautiful flowers; white, delicate little flowers from the snow."

"And that's why you're not supposed to wear them! It's dangerous to wear a Witch's Craft!" Pippin added.

A gasp came from Pinkie Pie. "Hey, I could sing a song about that!"

Boromir held his hands up, stopping her before the first note was sung. "I don't think that will be necessary. Samwise explained it quite well enough,"

She was silent for a moment, her eyes narrowing. Suddenly, her eyes returned to their normal bubbly state, and she giggled. "Okie dokie lokie!"

"So," Boromir began, holding up the Witch's Lace to his face. "I am to throw it into the campfire, and it will last the night?"

"Yes," Merry and Pippin said simultaneously.

"Well," Sam quickly said. "It can also be used to help heal wounds. It's a great pain reliever!"

Boromir nodded thoughtfully.

"Plus, it smells _wonderful_!" Pippin added. "And none of us are injured so…"

"Crush it and throw it in the fire!" Pinkie Pie cheered happily, raising her hooves into the air.

A smile played across his lips as he held the blossoms in his hands. Without hesitation, he crushed the fragile blooms, and swiftly threw them into the fire. This action was followed by laughter and cheers from his friends. His eyes moved to the two ponies, Fluttershy and Twilight, standing a few yards away. There was an odd look upon their faces, but he thought nothing of it. He smiled warmly at Fluttershy, and yelled, "Fluttershy! Would you also like to learn the art of fighting?"

The only response he received was a "hmmph!" from her as she trotted off. He swore he heard some sobs as she left. What had gotten into her? One moment, she was willing to put their differences behind them, and the next, she refused to even speak to him. She was a very peculiar pony. There was no doubt about that. Boromir sighed disappointedly before turning back to his friends.

"I fear that Fluttershy is much too weak to handle all of this," He began, shaking his head. "This journey is not for a pony as sensitive as she…"

An awkward silence fell upon the group; no one protested, for they knew it to be true. Except for Pinkie Pie, who gladly spoke up. "You just wait, she'll prove herself," This was the calmest thing the pony had said since the beginning of their journey. "She may be shy, but when her friends are in trouble, you can count on her to be there,"

* * *

><p>The fire did as they believed; proceeding to burn all throughout the rest of the day, and night. Without the Niphredil, the fellowship would have had to stoke the fire every few hours; now, the fire practically tended to itself, and provided a lovely scent in the process. They were all very grateful. Though, Fluttershy was less than pleased. She was still deeply hurt by what Boromir had done. How could he just throw away their friendship like that? After she had offered it to him?<p>

Boromir, too, was confused. Fluttershy didn't even glance at him the rest of the evening, not that he really cared; it was just odd. He sat across the way from her, and would often throw a kind smile her way, but was once again, given a "hmmph!", and she would abruptly turn the other way. He shook his head.

"Why is Milui so troubled?" Legolas asked the Gondorian who sat next to him.

"I do not know," Boromir replied, not glancing up from the ground. "She has been acting very oddly today."

"I wonder if she has given the Niphredil to anyone yet…" The elf mumbled.

"You mean Witch's Lace?"

The elf furrowed his brow in confusion, but recovered, remembering that they were the same thing. "Yes, I told her that it was a symbol of friendship to give to someone,"

"And that it is a great way to keep a fire burning through the night?"

Legolas paused. "No," he said slowly. "I think I understand what you mean… Is she upset somebody threw the flower into the fire?"

"So it would seem," He paused. "I have you to thank, Legolas, for causing this strife, but I will make it alright," With that, the Gondorian sat up from his spot, and slowly walked to the yellow Pegasus, taking a seat on the ground next to her.

"Fluttershy," He began. "I know why you are upset with me, the Niphredil."

"Hmmph!"

"There was a small misunderstanding in what you were told, little pony," He continued. "You see, when someone receives this flower as a token of friendship, it is _meant_ to be thrown into a fire. Giving one this bloom is giving them a warm fire to have for the winter, so I am sorry that you did not know that. And I'm sorry that I destroyed a token of our friendship,"

Fluttershy was quiet for a moment, before turning to face Boromir. She felt ashamed; the way she had acted. "I… I guess I did overreact… I'm sorry too…" She said quietly, hiding her face beneath her mane.

Boromir smiled, patting her on the head as he stood. "Oh, it is alright, little pony,"

* * *

><p>As he walked away, he could not help but shake his head again. Fluttershy was too sensitive and weak for this quest; it would break her. The pony's path did not consist of fighting orcs, goblins, or trolls. She was too only rest in a meadow full of flowers and happiness and friendship, not the likes of this world. It was a sad thought, but the little pony would not last any longer. But then he looked to Frodo, who was getting his bedding ready. Wasn't he also too weak? The ring after all was a very heavy burden, and not one to be taken lightly. Would it soon break Frodo? He couldn't help but think of how safe it would be in his hands; no one else's, and how it would bring the fall of Sauron, and the rise of man. The poor Halfling didn't need to have that on his shoulders. Then, he began to wonder if anyone else felt the power of the ring. Turning his head, he saw that Twilight Sparkle was also staring a Frodo; an unreadable expression upon her face. Perhaps she felt it too?<p>

Twilight Sparkle stared at her companion Frodo. "_Poor Frodo… A little hobbit such as himself should not have the burden of the One Ring… He was too weak._" She pondered to herself, before realizing what she was saying. Princess Celestia had warned her of the powers of Ring, and to be weary of it, but she simply brushed it off as if it were nothing. She hadn't expected it to be anything like this. Suddenly, she was quite aware of a pair of eyes, burning in the back of her head. She turned to see Boromir staring intently at her. "_What if he thinks I'm thinking about the Ring? No… He probably just thinks I'm looking after Frodo… yeah. That's it._" She proceeded to comfort herself. Surely the others felt this too? Her purple eyes scanned the group; Rarity, Merry, Pippin, and Pinkie Pie were huddled in a corner, giggling like a bunch of little fillies at their first slumber party; Rainbow Dash was of course, bragging to Aragorn about her Sonic Rainboom; Sam and Applejack were chatting quietly; Fluttershy sat alone, admiring her Niphredil gift; Ditzy had taken to sleeping on Legolas, resting her head on his knees, squirming in her sleep; And Gimli was fast asleep, snoring quite loudly, and Spike…. Spike was nowhere to be found.

Her eyes darted about, searching for the purple baby dragon. She had seen him earlier; he was the one to set up the fire! Soon enough, she found him… Standing above Frodo, eyeing him. "Spike!" She silently snapped. "Get over here!"

Startled, he glanced up, and dejectedly walked to Twilight Sparkle.

"What do you think you were doing?" She whispered, scolding him.

"But Twilight!" He argued. "I'm soooo hungry! And the Ring looks soooo tasty!"

Spike quickly ceased arguing after he received a very menacing glare from his unicorn friend.

"Sorry…"

Twilight rolled her eyes, and took this moment to write a letter to Princess Celestia.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Princess Celestia,<em>

_ Today, I learned that in fellowship… Communication is key. Especially when you give someone "friendship flowers", that are actually meant to be crushed and thrown into a fire…._

_ I'm humbled to report that you were correct; the One Ring is a strong temptation, one I would not have noticed without your warning. Fear not, I have not fallen under it's spell._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle."_

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter is DONE! So, yeah the whole Flower thing was made up, and the idea came from picking flowers in Red Dead Redemption. Niphrodil is sindarin for Snowdrop, incase you were wondering. **

**Thanks for Reading, and please review! I loves it! 3**


	6. The Breaking of the Fellowship, Part I

**A/N: I'm baaack! I am so, so very sorry for not updating in a while! I feel terrible for making you all wait this long!**

**There was death in my family earlier last month, and I have been spending that mostly with other family members. I am home now, so I can continue my writing. I was also struck with a terrible case of writer's block. :(**

**Sadly, updates will become less frequent, as school started two weeks ago, and I will be having some extra-curricular activities going on. However, I will try very hard not to make you wait a whole month for a chapter! Cross my heart and hope to fly; stick a cupcake in my eye! **

**Yes, this is the second to last chapter! Almost done! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I loves it! :3 **

**Oh, and I do NOT own anything. Nothing. At all.**

**Chapter Five: The Breaking of the Fellowship, Part I**

A week had passed of the journey, nothing eventful occurring, but the company still treaded carefully. The trek had been too peaceful, thus causing a feeling of weariness to come over all of them; with the exception of Pinkie Pie, who would still try her very hardest to keep the fellowship's spirits raised high. Her attempts, much to her dismay, did not help in the least. So, they continued on, a more serious mood falling upon them.

A light, drizzly rain had decided to make an entrance, slowly growing heavier; causing Rarity to complain about how her beautiful mane and coat would become "frizzy and positively atrocious". However, the rain did not last long, and the company was able to continue without the Unicorn's consistent whining. The sky grew clear, thanks to Rainbow Dash, and the sun shone over all who stood beneath it. She received no thanks from her companion, Aragorn; who shook his head.

Twilight Sparkle did not once voice her opinion to Frodo about the Ring, for she was too worried he would assume she only wanted it for herself; lose all trust for her, and then would no longer be her friend. After all, losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose them "FOREVER!", as Pinkie Pie had said. So, the purple unicorn kept quiet. Though, she wasn't sure as to how long she could keep it up. Frodo was growing weaker by the day; this she had seen. He hadn't been eating, nor sleeping regularly. This was certainly the Ring's doing. All that would have to be done would be to take this large burden off of his little shoulders. It was quite simple.

She shook her head, and continued, following close behind her hobbit friend.

"OOOooOOO!" Pinkie Pie's shrill voice filled the air, causing Aragorn to flinch. "What's that thingy over there?"

Twilight looked to where Pinkie's attention was pointed. Squinting slightly, she could make out two large statues on either side of the river. Upon pedestals in the deep water stood two great kings of stone, ever silent, and still. They rose like towers above them all. The left hands of the two statues were held out in a sign of warning; the right hands each bearing an axe. They wore great helms and crowns that were eroding slightly. Still, they appeared to have great power.

"Whoa…" Ditzy Doo said in awe, hovering slightly above the fellowship. The other ponies were at a loss for words.

"Meh," Rainbow Dash, who had taken a short flight to the top of the statues, responded, clearly unimpressed. "It's not that impressive,"

Aragorn shook off her statement, still staring wondrously at the statues.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"The Argonath," He replied, almost dreamily, a slight smile on his face. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old; my kin."

* * *

><p>That very night, after passing the sentinels of Numenor, the fellowship had taken to resting upon the western shore of the river. "We will rest here tonight," Aragorn stated, as the group continued to make camp. "This is the lawn of Parth Galen; a fair place, in the summer days of old. Let us hope that no evil has yet come here,"<p>

Silence was the only response.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, and we shall continue on foot. We will approach Mordor from the north," He added, placing his effects down.

"Sounds simple enough," Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Oh, yes?" Gimli replied, glaring slightly at Rainbow and Aragorn. "It's is nothing but a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil; an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks?"

The hobbits and ponies glanced up to the dwarf, who was now ranting on and on about the dangers of this journey; worry apparent on their faces.

"Oh, and after that, it gets even better!" The dwarf added. "Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see!"

Rarity fainted at this statement, drawing the attention of her fellow ponies.

"Ha! I could take that. No problem!" Rainbow Dash bragged, spreading her wings, holding a hoof up.

Aragorn, ignoring her claims, stared back at Gimli. "Well, that is the path we are to take. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

The dwarf's eyes narrowed. "Recover my-? Grrr…"

* * *

><p>Ditzy Doo sat next to Legolas, who stared across the River, his eyes filled with worry. Throughout the last bit of their journey, she had taken note to his strange behavior. She may not have been the smartest pony, but she knew a troubled friend when she saw one. "Why the long face, Legolas?"<p>

There was no reply for a while. Legolas had sensed this before, but not as strongly as he did now. The fellowship was in certain danger. "There is something out there. Its presence has been very strong…"

It was silent for a moment, when suddenly, he stood running to Aragorn. "We must leave now, Aragorn!" He pleaded.

"No," was all that the Ranger replied.

The elf's eyes were full of confusion.

Seeing his friend's expression, he continued, "We must wait for the cover of darkness to continue, for Orcs patrol the eastern shore," He added quietly.

Legolas glanced wearily around them. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it."

Aragorn said nothing, turning his gaze across the river.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked, glancing around.

"Yeah, and Twilight?" Applejack added.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle had seen her companion leave. Worried about the little hobbit, she followed. Perhaps this time she would confront him about the Ring, and she would just have to hope for the best. Hopefully, he would not think any less of her. She wandered on through the forest, admiring the simple beauty of it; though there was still some sense of danger, but she could not put her hoof on it. A sigh escaped her; enjoying her solitude. However, she was not alone for much longer; for just ahead of her, she saw the recognizable Halfling, walking aimlessly through the forest.<p>

"Frodo!" She exclaimed, trotting up next to him.

The Hobbit gave her a half smile as he turned around, though he remained quiet.

"What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be alone! What if something were to find you?"

At this, his smile slowly fell. All he wanted to do was to get away, and to not be reminded of the heavy burden he carried.

She stared worriedly at him. "I only want the best for you, Frodo. We are friends after all. Friends help each other…" Her face lit up. "Hey! I could help you Frodo!"

A suspicious look drew across his face as he took a small step back.

"Well, don't think I haven't seen how the Ring is affecting you, Frodo! Everyone sees it… After all, it is a very heavy burden, and you are very weak…"

Leaves crunched as the halfling backed away from the purple unicorn. "You are not yourself, my little pony… I suggest we return to the camp,"

Her eyes widened. "No! Frodo I only want to help!" When the expression on his face did not change in the least, she continued. "You could give me the Ring, it would help us all! You are too weak Frodo! The Ring will corrupt you! It's only a matter of time!" She hadn't noticed that in her rant, she had moved in front of him.

"Twilight!" He scolded, quickly stepping away from the crazy pony. "This task was appointed to me—"

"But who's to say that you can't let others carry it? They will find you Frodo! They will take the Ring! I can protect it; better than you can!" She snapped, stamping her hoof in frustration, following with a loud snort.

Quick as he could, Frodo turned on his heel and began to walk away with great haste.

Twilight Sparkle realized her mistake; she had come on much too strong! "Hey wait! Just let me help you! Please, I am worried about my friend. Nothing more. Just let me have the Ring. The Ring was only appointed to you because I wasn't there to take it. I am more experienced then you, Frodo! It was meant to come to me! It should be my responsibility!" Before Twilight knew it, Frodo had disappeared.

"Frodo, NO! You are losing the battle to the Ring! You will only bring it to his master; you must give it to me!" Twilight Sparkle shouted in rage, glancing frantically around, stomping her hooves in frustration on the ground. Then as if a spell had been lifted, she gasped. Her eyes welled with tears as she realized what she had done; she had tried to take the ring from Frodo. She had failed her quest. Frodo was to be protected, even when it was from herself. What would Princess Celestia have said? Twilight stood there, motionless, wallowing in self-pity.

"Frodo? I am so sorry! Please come out…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Parth Galen, the rest of the company waited restlessly at the campsite. Aragorn had gone to search for Frodo and Twilight, while Boromir and Legolas were to watch over the others. Silence swept over the fellowship as they sat; the only audible sound was an occasional hoof digging in the ground. Legolas held his gaze into the forest, searching for any sign of the Ranger, hobbit, and pony.<p>

They were taking much longer than one should hope; something must have been wrong.

Pinkie Pie sighed loudly, clearly tiring of the consistent quietness that overtook the group. When she received no response, another sigh escaped her; this one louder than it should have been. Her attempts were in vain; they were all too worried to deal with her. Rainbow Dash, however, sat calmly on a low hanging branching, without a care in the world. "I don't see what you guys are so upset about," She began nonchalantly. "I'm sure Frodo is a-okay,"

The elf moved his gaze to the winged pony. "You do not understand, My Little Pony." He replied coldly. "A great evil is nearing; a foe that will be no easy feat,"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just show me this 'foe', and I'll take 'em out in ten seconds flat!"

With a roll of his eyes, Legolas moved to the edge of the forest, listening. It was taking much too long.

"Leggy, don't worry!" Pinkie Pie chimed, trotting to his side happily.

"Whatever happens," Applejack added. "We can get through it together!"

The elven prince could not help but smile at the ponies. They all really did have so much spirit, for such small creatures; much like hobbits.

"AHHHHH! My left eye is crampy! " Pinkie Pie suddenly shouted, as she rubbed at her sore eye. "Some sort of army must be coming!"

His smile quickly faded as he listened to the sounds of the forest again. Sure enough his elven ears heard the distant sound of metal colliding, and the fierce battle cries. Blue eyes widened in fear as he heard a very particular one, "Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!"

He turned quickly to his friends. "We must find the rest! Make haste!" He exclaimed, surprising the fellowship. He turned to the hobbits, gesturing to their weapons. "You will need those,"

As soon as Legolas had explained what was happening to the company, they gladly obliged to follow. So, they ran quick as they could through the forest, dodging branches, stones, something which Ditzy could not seem to avoid. Sam had other plans though. He made a promise to Gandalf, and he was not about to break it. "Applejack!" He said quietly, grabbing onto her saddlebags.

"Sam? What's the matter, sugar-cube?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"We have to find Mr. Frodo! Come on!" He frantically replied, climbing onto her back.

Applejack thought for a moment. She knew there was more meaning to his words; it was no secret that Frodo planned on leaving on his own, and it was obvious that Sam would not allow that. Leaving the fellowship was a very dangerous and risky thing, something that would surely get them killed. Still, Princess Celestia had requested that she stick with her companion, through thick and thin. "Well, let's get goin'!"

The two left without being noticed, whilst the others continued to run through the forest.

The ponies did not know what they should have expected; after all, they had seen many strange creatures in their lifetime. But there were none like the fighting Uruk-Hai. As they stepped into a clearing, the Equestrians saw what all the "fuss", as Rainbow Dash put it, was all about. Their armor was thick; their shields broad. Horrible, disfigured faces snarled back at the fellowship. Rarity, who was taken aback by their awful appeareance, was the first to speak.

"Ugh! They're so ugly!"

Her comment was ignored as the group began to fight the orcs. Legolas flawlessly shot and stabbed each foe that came near him; Gimli swinging his powerful axe at his. The ponies and hobbits quickly sprang into action as Aragorn came into sight.

Rainbow Dash was having a grand time; smashing each Uruk in the head with a dull thud. Soon, laughter and taunts escaped her. Surely they could not get her while in the air! Using her unicorn magic, Rarity forced two large rocks toward an orc, causing said creature to fall dizzily to the ground. "Take that you ruffian!"

Fluttershy sat quite a distance away, manually tossing rocks at the orcs, but with little success. Boromir shook his head; he really had been right about the little pony. She truly was weak, and probably could not fight to save her life. He returned his focus to the dilemma at hand.

Pinkie Pie then took notice that the company had become short another two hobbits. Merry and Pippin had disappeared. Glancing worriedly around, the thundering sound of battle all around her, she spotted the two, running to hide behind a large tree. "Rarity! Hey! Rarity!" She exclaimed to her unicorn friend, who was in the midst of flinging more rocks at the oncoming uruks.

With a slightly irritated look in her eyes, she stared at the Pink earth pony.

"Pippin and Merry ran off! Come on!"

Her indigo eyes widened in realization, hastily following the bright pony to the hobbits.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching them, they noticed another hobbit in the tree across the way. It was Frodo.<p>

"Hey! Hey Frodo!" Pinkie yelled loudly, earning a mouthful of Rarity's scolding hoof. "Hmphphpmph!"

The hobbits begged Frodo to hide with them, but with no avail. He would not; shaking his head, he sank lower into the dirt. His eyes seemed to say it all; he was indeed leaving.

After Rarity's annoying hoof had been removed, Pinkie gasped. "Frodo! Are you loco in the coco?"

"He… He's leaving! He's really leaving!" Rarity said in awe.

Merry stared knowingly at Frodo. "Go."

Suddenly, Pippin stood, brushing the dirt hastily off of his cloak. "No!" With that he turned toward the running Uruks across the way. "Pippin!" the pink pony snapped.

Before the two ponies knew it, Merry and Pippin had jumped from their hiding spot, proceeding to yell, trying their hardest to get the orcs' attention. It did not take much effort from the two, for they were soon noticed, and then, pursued.

Rarity and Pinkie hastily followed after the hobbits, determined to keep the wretched orcs from even laying a finger on them. They ran swiftly through the woods, giving Frodo the chance to get out safely, and out of sight from unfriendly eyes. The four ignored the roars of anger coming from the troop behind them as they ventured further up a hill. Suddenly, more orcs appeared ahead of them, the group stopping in their tracks. One of the Uruks turned to look at them, slowly raising his weapon. Four sets of eyes widened as he ran wildly at them; waiting for the final blow that would be their end.

The man of Gondor, Boromir, had seen this commotion, and was now sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him down the hill, brandishing his sword. He could not let the hobbits fall. Before the dim-witted orc could even respond, the man brought his sword harshly down on him; instantly killing it. The ponies watched as Boromir began to mercilessly mutilate every orc that pursued him; but as each was eliminated, one would take its place; it was as if it would never end.

Seeing this predicament, the hobbits and two ponies decided to step in and help; Merry and Pippin using their daggers; Rarity using her unicorn magic and Pinkie Pie's using of her speed and hooves.

The battle continued on, the number of Uruk-Hai decreasing. Even as the opponents lessened, the fellowship was still greatly outnumbered. So, on they fought; determined to make it out alive.

* * *

><p>"Frodo!" Sam and Applejack simultaneously shouted, searching for their friend in vain. He was nowhere to be found. As they continued through the trees, they heard the horn of Gondor blast through the forest.<p>

"Someone needs our help!" Applejack gasped as she began running towards the direction of the call for help.

"No! We must find Frodo! Didn't Strider say we need to cross the lake? I bet that's where Mr. Frodo is right now."

Applejack thought for a moment, her head facing the ground. She glanced back at Sam, and said with a hint of worry in her voice, "Alright! Back to the lake! Hold on tight!"

**A/N: AHH! I hate writing action! But I tried! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, again! I will try to make the next chapter come MUCH sooner! See ya next time! :D **


	7. The Breaking of the Fellowship, Part II

**A/N: Last Chapter! We made it! Hooray! :D **  
><strong>This will not be the last of this series though! I am determined to make all three installments! <strong>  
><strong>Chapter Six: The Breaking of the Fellowship, Part II<strong>

The loud blasting of the horn of Gondor caught the fellowship's attention; Boromir was in peril. Aragorn removed his sword from the body of a now fallen orc, looking up quickly. Legolas was looking into the forest, a very frightened expression on his face. "The horn of Gondor!"

"Boromir?" Ditzy Doo questioned,As she dropped another orc from a great hight.

Without another word, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli sprinted towards the source of the sound, weapons ready.

"Wha- What are we gonna do?" Ditzy asked, hovering up to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow had flown just out of reach of the Uruk-Hai. She couldn't help but think to herself that Frodo was in danger, as he was nowhere to be found, and the fact that Aragorn had said nothing upon his return of the hobbit's whereabouts. She furrowed her brow in thought, ignoring the angry roars of the frustrated orcs, who were trying their hardest to grab at them. Suddenly, she hatched an idea. "Ditzy!" She exclaimed, grabbing her friend by the withers.  
>The pony's wall-eyed face stared intently back at her, waiting for her command.<p>

"Stay here! I'll go find Frodo!"

Before Ditzy could even consider protesting this order, Rainbow Dash zoomed away, in search of the helpless Halfling.

The rainbow maned pegasus pony flew past groups of the Uruks, not even giving them a second glance; she was much too focused on her task at hand. That task was to find Frodo, and bring him back, like the hero she was. It really wasn't that hard for her. In fact, it seemed to be an easy task. Almost too easy! A smug smile played across her lips as she slowed slightly, growing more confident.

All confidence was drained from the pony, as she felt a rough, strong hand snap at her right wing, yanking harshly. The snapping sound of a broken bone sounded into her ear. As she landed on the ground, looking up at the culprit, a few light blue feathers in hand, she saw that it was what was expected. The stupid orc broke her wing. She was going to kill him. She could not even think about the pain; anger coursed through her like never before. With a flash, she jumped at the Uruk, ignoring all pain. She kicked, bit, hit, smacked; anything she could think that would at least injure the dumb thing. With one final blow, he was on the ground.

"Ugh! Now how am I supposed to get into the Wonderbolts? Not with a broken freakin' wing!" She exclaimed angrily, cringing as she tried to spread her wings. With a frustrated sigh, she decided that even with a broken wing, she could still be some sort of hero; she just didn't really know any kind of hero that didn't fly.

As fast as her_ legs_ would carry her, she continued her search for the hobbit.

* * *

><p>Frodo stared across the water, the One Ring in hand. It never once dawned on him that Twilight Sparkle, his beloved companion, would betray him the way she had done. He had expected something from the likes of Boromir, but never her. The look she held in her eyes was what still scarred the hobbit. He shuddered slightly. The Ring had caused all of this; Gandalf's death, Twlight's corruption, everything. The trinket he carried was purely evil. His grip tightened on the Ring. "<em>I wish the Ring had never come to me… I wish none of this had happened…<em>" He thought sadly, tears welling in his light blue eyes. Then, he remembered what Gandalf had told him in Moria.

"_So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All you have to do is decide what to do with the time that is given…_"  
>With the Ring returned to his pocket, he returned his gaze to the water, realizing that he had no possible way of getting across safely.<p>

"How ya gonna get across?"

Frodo jumped slightly upon hearing the new, but oh so familiar voice. He turned slowly to see Applejack, with Sam sitting atop her.

The two did not expect Frodo to frown. They expected happiness; not sadness! "Go back," He simply stated. The two did not budge. He sighed. "I am going to Mordor alone,"

Sam dismounted Applejack as she walked up to Frodo. "O' 'course you are, Sugar Cube!" She said, smiling.

"And we're coming with you!" Sam added, stepping in front of the Hobbit.

"Now just hop on ma back, and I can get ya 'cross the river!"

Frodo couldn't help the feeling of happiness swell in him; but, he couldn't make his friends accompany him on such a treacherous journey. Blank, waiting faces stared into his, expecting a reply. He added quietly, "You can't help me this time…"

Sam furrowed his brow, then stated confidently, "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo! A promise!"

Frodo glanced up at him.

"'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.'" He paused. "And I don't mean to… I don't mean to." He felt a single tear roll down his cheek as he said the last part.

Frodo's vision became blurry. "Oh Sam!"

The two embraced in strong hug, making Applejack choke back tears."_Be strong Applejack, be strong,_"

"Ah ha! I found you!" Rainbow Dash raced into the scene, a huge smile spread across her face. The two hobbits ceased hugging, and were now staring blankly at her. "Frodo, I have been looking everywhere for you! " Rainbow stared at the three before her. All of their things were packed, as if they were leaving. "Uh… Where you guys going?"

Applejack stepped up to the electric blue pegasus. "Well, I was just 'bout to take Frodo and Sam over yonder!" She said matter-of-factly, gesturing her head over to the Eastern Shore.

Rainbow thought for a moment. "I'm coming with you."

"Ohhhhhh no! Yer 'sposed to stay with Aragorn!"

"Eh, he doesn't even like me… Plus, I'm kinda worthless to them with a broken wing…"

The earth pony looked at the ground for a moment, Rainbow Dash giving her a very hopeful expression. She sighed. "Alright. Anyways… I cain't really carry both hobbit's 'cross the way, can I?" She chuckled.

"Alright!" The rainbow pony cheered happily. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>In the forest, the fighting continued, never ending. Boromir had lost track of how many times he had called for aid; now all he was doing was waiting, and fighting of course. It was his main focus to make sure the ponies and hobbits remained completely unharmed, even if it endangered his life. He felt that was the least he could have done to compensate for the thoughts he had about Frodo and the Ring. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the others were trying their hardest to help. It warmed his heart to see what spirit they had.<p>

A sudden and very unwelcome feeling came over them; they were all growing tired, and did not know how much longer he could have lasted. They hoped that this would all be over soon.

Just as they all thought that they were gaining the upper-hand, Boromir gasped suddenly. They turned their gaze to him, and to their horror, a large arrow was lodged into his shoulder. He stood there, motionless, breathing heavily. He had not felt this kind of pain in a long while. A sudden realization came to him as he fell to his knees; the arrow was poisoned. The man of Gondor raised his head slowly to the hobbits and ponies. The terrified looks on their faces were enough for him. With a shout, he stood, brandishing his sword, swinging wildly at the oncoming orcs. He could not fail!

"Boromir!" Fluttershy shrieked. Words could not describe the feeling that engendered when she saw the second arrow pierce through him. He only faltered slightly, before continuing the fight.

Pinkie, Rarity, Merry, and Pippin jumped into the fight once again. Now, it was they who could not fail; Boromir must be protected!

A third and final arrow was all that it took. Boromir fell to his knees once again, struggling for breath. His vision became hazy; he could feel the poison crawling through him. Through his clouded eyes, he watched the group of Uruks grab hold of Merry and Pippin, unable to respond to their cries for help.

"The Hobbits!" Rarity exclaimed in horror. She turned to Pinkie Pie. "We have to go help them!"

Pinkie's eyes were full of fear. "But Boromir-"

"Go!" The Gondorian weakly said. "Go..."

The two stared at the injured man, neither wanted to leave his side. "But-"

Boromir stood slowly, his legs trembling, slowly raising his sword once more. "Go!"

Rarity nodded, understanding dawning in her eyes. "Come on Pinkie Pie!"

The two ponies began the pursuit of their two captive friends.

Boromir watched as the two equines left. Seeing that the two hobbits had help coming, fatigue overcame him, his sword slowly falling to the ground.

His knees buckled. The sound of a bow string being pulled back gained his attention. His head raised, only to become face to face with a long, pointy arrow, held in place by the lead orc.

Boromir braced himself. This was it. This was how he would die.

The orc seemed to smile evilly at him, and went to release the arrow. Suddenly, the form of a man came into view; it was Aragorn. The sounds of a rough fight could be heard by the man of Gondor, though it was very faint. The pain would not go away. He fell back onto the ground, wishing for the end to come.  
>Aragorn sliced the head off of the lead Uruk, finally ending the battle. His attention then turned to the dying man, laying on the ground. "No!" He exclaimed, running to him. He sat next to Boromir, who was now shaking due to the pain.<p>

"Th-They took the little ones! The ponies are gone!" He said.

"Be still,"

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

"I let him go…"

"I… I wanted to take the Ring from him… "

"The Ring is beyond our reach now,"

Another gasp. "Forgive me! I did not see it… I have failed you all,"

"No Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor," He replied, moving his hand to the arrow upon Boromir's shoulder.

He quickly grabbed at Aragorn's hand, preventing the ranger from removing it. "Leave it. It is over. The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood," He began. "But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail!"

"Our people… Our people…" Boromir said, attempting a weak smile.

Aragorn took hold of the sword laying next to Boromir and placed in gently into his hands.

Legolas and Gimli ran in, followed by Ditzy, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike. Upon seeing the sight, their faces fell. It was too late. Much too late. Fluttershy stood by a near tree, fighting back her tears.

"I would follow you my brother," Boromir began, losing his breath. "My captain… My… King." At those final words, Boromir fell silent.

Silence fell upon them. Spike was the only one who broke it. "Is he…?"

A sigh escaped Aragorn. "Not yet… Though he does not have much time left… The poison is spreading swiftly through him."  
>Silence.<p>

"We do not have the time to stay… We must make haste…"

"We cannot just leave him…" Legolas argued.

Fluttershy stepped from behind the tree. "I-I'll stay with him for his final moments. I will be alright…"

Strider opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted.

"It's alright, I know my way back to Lothlorien… I could just stay there."

The ranger thought for a moment. He did not want Boromir to be alone for his final moments, and the rest of them had to go after the others. He sighed. "… So be it."

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Legolas exclaimed, grabbing his effects from the ground. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore by now!"<p>

When he received no answer from the ranger, a look of confusion fell upon his face. "We mean not to follow them?"

The ponies, dragon, dwarf, and elf looked to Aragorn for an answer. As he finished wrapping a dark bandage upon his wound, he turned to them. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands…"

Twilight cringed at the mention of Frodo. It still pained her to remember what she had done to him; how she had demanded to take the Ring. She didn't know if Aragorn knew what she did, but she had a feeling. Not just a guilty feeling, but a worried one. Would the ranger exile her if he knew? Would he just keep quiet? Would they all still trust her? More importantly, would she lose them as friends?

"So it has all been in vain… The fellowship has failed…" Gimli stated, looking down upon the ground.

"We failed Princess Celestia…" Ditzy miserably stated as she hovered above them, a sad expression on her face.

Spike and Twilight sighed at Ditzy's choice of words. They had failed Celestia.

Aragorn looked up, and walked over to his companions, staring at them intently. "Not if we hold true to each other!"

His friends looked up at him hopefully.

"We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, Pinkie, and Rarity to torment and death! Not while we have strength left!"

With that he turned quickly around. "We travel light!"

The rest of them swiftly gather their things, eager to follow whatever order Aragorn had. They would most certainly follow him to the end.

Strider looked proudly at his loyal friends, as they sat eagerly. He had a feeling, that with the help of their pony friends, that the journey would be made easier. The knife he held in his hand was now placed into its sheath. "Let's hunt some orc!"

* * *

><p>The mountain air was colder than what the hobbits and ponies had expected. It was quite a surprise to them. Rainbow Dash grew ever frustrated with her broken wing, as she now found it harder than ever to accomplish a simple task. Applejack walked happily by Frodo and Sam, ignoring the angry grumbled of the Pegasus-pony behind her.<p>

"I hope the others find a safer road," Frodo said, staring off into the labyrinth that was Emyn Muil.

"So do I," Applejack added. "But we know that they're in good hands now…"

Silence fell among the company.

"I don't suppose we shall ever see them again…" He said sadly.

Sam stepped up to Frodo. "We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may yet…"

Frodo smiled. He turned to look at the others. "Sam, Applejack… Rainbow Dash…"

Expecting eyes stared back at Frodo, awaiting his answer. The Pegasus stopped grumbling enough to listen for an answer.

"I am glad you're with me,"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! :D I appreciate it, VERY VERY much!**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"That's it… Easy… You can do it!"

"Ugghhh… Ow…"

"Oh… Don't hurt yourself, please… Be careful!"

Fluttershy's eyes shown with happiness as she watched her friend finally standing, after what seemed forever, when it had only been a few days. Boromir was now on his feet, though somewhat wobbly, with a weak smile on his face. "You did it!" She quietly cheered.

The past few days had been spent tending to the wounds of the Gondorian, Boromir. They said there was nothing she could do to help, and she set it in her heart to prove them wrong. At first, the man protested her helping, but soon, he became grateful of her presence, and accepted her nursing willingly. Eventually, most of the poison was removed from his system, allowing him to sit up correctly; and now, he stood before her, elated.

"Well, with your help of course,"

"It was nothing really… I mean… I just didn't want you to be alone and all… If that's okay with you…"

Boromir stopped her, patting her softly on the head. "You saved my life. I am forever in your debt, little pony," He said, scratching behind her ear. "_My_ little pony,"

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with me for the whole story! We're finally done! Thanks for all of the reviews that helped me write this story. **

**But do not fret, my friends, their story is only 1/3 told! :)**

**I am starting right away on the next part of the trilogy, which I have yet to name... So, be looking for it! See you all next time! 3**


End file.
